


Jealous Werewolf Mate

by ShineeRedKookie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Sex Toys, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had enough. He hates the fact that Isaac has to go 'study' with the blonde bimbo. Stiles has decided to go with Danny to a club and have fun. However, Stiles didn't count on a Jealous Werewolf coming after him. Or did he? M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Little Red here. 
> 
> I also go by StilesxandxHalexmen. Cause I ship Stiles with Peter and Derek. Well . . . Almost all of the guys in TW. This is my first time posting here. I have posted on other sites. But here goes anything.
> 
> EnJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Little Red Here,
> 
> First time posting on this site. Please be kind.

**Pairing** : Stiles x Isaac || Stisaac  


Note || Part One

* * *

Stiles growled as Isaac walked away.  _Well fine! Be that way!_  He huffed and crossed his arms while twisting around and walking in the opposite direction. Stiles' shoulders sagged in silent - momentary - defeat. He wouldn't stay down! And he'd get is revenge!  _Just you wait Isaac!_  Stiles moved in the direction of the library - free period. Isaac had planned it perfectly.

How could he just lay something like that on him! How? It was so completely unfair. Rude eve! He huffed once more. Yeah, there was no way he was going to let it go. Not a freaking chance!

_It's for English class, he said. I don't want to, he said. She's not my type, he said. I love you, he said. Monica is trying to rile you up, he said. She wants you to fight with me, he said. By doing this you are letting her win, he said. You know I only like guys, he said. I'm dating you - not her, he said._

Stiles growled. He wouldn't be having an issue if Isaac had just said something to begin with. Like he really wanted to hear their  _studying_  was going to be done at her house?! Really!

He huffed indignantly and stomped into the library. Stiles needed a distraction. His eyes lit up as they got caught on Danny.

_Perfect!_

"Hey Danny-O! What's up?"

Danny rolled his eyes and placed his Psychology book on the brown wooden table. "Not much?"

"Danny!" Stiles whined.

Danny chuckled. "Trouble in  _animal-dise?_ "

"Cute," Stiles snorted. "How's Ethan?"

Danny's eyes glittered happily. "Great, can't say the same for my lower back or neck." He grinned wickedly and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nice!" Stiles grinned. "So what is the love couple doing to night?"

Danny pouted. "The twins are meeting up with Derek." His brows furrowed. "Didn't you know . . ."

Stiles growled at the implication of  _Isaac._

"Woa! What's wrong with your love-life?" Danny asked. He leaned forward over the table.

Gossip was oxygen to any  _girl_.

"He has to work on a project with  _Monica_." He hissed the name out. Nose scrunching as if a bitter taste had suddenly covered his tongue.

Danny's lips formed an  _o_  in understanding. "I see, so what  _are_ you doing tonight?"

Stiles shrugged.

"Well then," Danny smirked. "Let's go to the club."

Stiles eyes sparkled. "This is why you are my favorite gay friend!"

"I'm the only gay friend you have." Danny shook his head, but didn't fight the smile that covered his lips. "But I'll let it slide." His dark eyes sparkled. "Come over before hand so we can pick out out-fits?"

Stiles nodded. "Of course!"

. . .

Stiles' nose scrunched as he breathed in the stilted air. "I hate the smell but I love the candy."

"I know!" Danny grinned. "But remember we both have candy at home. We shouldn't get a tooth ache before then."

Stiles laughed loudly - his voice drowning out in the loud music. "Let's find some beef-cakes!"

"Beef-cakes?" Danny snorted.

Stiles shrugged, "I was in a Nicki Minaj mood on the way over to your house." He grinned and wrapped his slender fingers around Danny's wrist and pulled him into the sweaty, writhing masses of males.

Danny followed easily. He yanked Stiles back against him before the smaller could pull him out of the hordes of grinding bodies. He pulled Stiles up against his chest and began to move. His head tilted down to the younger's ear. "We have to show them we want to play."

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes. His arm moved up and back to wrap around Danny's shoulder.

"We have to get them interested. If you go home smelling like me - you won't have any fun."

Stiles smirked.  _True._

_Boys. Boys. Boys. I'm looking for a good time. Boys. Boys. Boys. I'm ready for your love._

Their bodies swayed easily, finding a rhythm.

 _Mmmmm_. Stiles had missed this.  _Note: make Isaac go clubbing with me._

"Fun?" Danny whispered.

Stiles nodded.

"Well, good. We seem to be attracting some very good-looking play-toys." Danny cooed softly.

Stiles grinned and slowly opened his eyes - keeping them hooded.  _Ooh._ Good looking  _indeed_.

"You ready to separate?" Danny whispered while letting his tongue peek out to run across the shell of Stiles' ear.

Stiles jerked back against Danny. He didn't like anyone but Isaac around his ears. A shiver coursed through his body as Danny slow disentangled their limbs and began his own search. Stiles closed his eyes and continued to dance.

He'd wait. They'd come.

It wasn't long before a warm body pressed up against his back, drawing him close.

"A sexy boy like you shouldn't be left alone like this." A deep voice purred in his ear.

A shiver trailed of Stiles' spine. His lips curled up in a slow smirk. Time for some fun.

. . .

Isaac growled as he shoved the blonde away.

"What's wrong?" She smiled. "I thought this was what you wanted."

Isaac snorted. "Why would you think that?" He shook his head while grabbing his book bag. "I'll talk tot he teacher about different partners. This isn't working."

"Seriously?" She blinked. "Why do you like Stiles over me?" She made a show of presented her  _very_  female body.

Isaac grinned. "He as quite a lovely  _cock_."

"What!" her jaw dropped, as she stood frozen watching him leave.

Isaac slammed the door shut as he dropped into the camaro Derek was letting him barrow. "How did I not see that?" He shook his head and pulled out his I-phone. A frown marred his supple lips as Stiles continued to not pick up. With a huff, Isaac gave up and called Scott.

"Can't talk, with Allison."

Isaac simpered as he rolled his eyes.  _Figures._  He called one of the other pack members.

"Hey?"

Isaac smiled. "Ethan?"

"Yep."

Isaac started the car and backed out of the driveway. "Stiles is with Danny, right?"

"Yeah," Ethan chuckled.

Isaac sighed. "They are your house?"

"What did you do?" Ethan's smirk could be heard through the phone.

The curly-haired blonde frowned. "Why do you say I did something?"

"They are at the club." Ethan chuckled. "Aiden, Derek and I are together - training."

Isaac growled darkly. "What?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

You see, Isaac's wolf . . . Well Isaac . . . Isaac has a possessive issue. As in Stiles is his and belongs to only  _him._  It could also be said that Isaac has sharing issues. As in, he refuses to share Stiles with anyone. It's also true that Isaac has trouble letting Stiles hang out with Danny and Scott. Yes, Isaac knows they are just  _friends_ , it's the principle of the fact. Isaac hates when Stiles smells like anything but  _him -_ Isaac _\- self_. Hell! His wolf side hates it more - which only fuels his obsessively possessive side.

"You had to have pissed him off." Ethan chuckled. "Why else would Stiles  _insist_  on going to the club?"

Isaac grumbled under his breath. "I might have upset him."

"Might?"

Isaac heaved a loud sigh. "Okay! I upset him. Where is he?"

"Club Loca."

Isaac growled. "A gay club."

"Yep," Ethan smirked. "You going get him?"

Isaac growled once more before hissing out a  _yesss._

"Well, I'll meet you there. I wanna see this."

. . .

Isaac's nose scrunched in distaste as he followed Ethan through the entrance to the club. The smell was horrid. He reeled in on his senses while using his ears to locate Stiles. It was something he had found out was special to those who had found mates. The heart beat was an off step mirror of his own. Isaac's eyes turned hooded as he listened to the thuds in the building.

Ethan did the same.

Both boys walked easily through the masses - their stature and 'don't fuck with me' altitude making it easy.

"Do you sense them?" Isaac whispered.

Ethan shrugged. "I found Danny - but they are-" He stopped eyes widening in shock.

"What?" Isaac frowned.

Ethan chuckled. "You really pissed him off."

"What do you mean?" Isaac jerked as Ethan shoved his head in the opposite direction. He froze, blood running cold. His eyes narrowed as the wolf with him stretched and began to pace - growling. He watched.

Watched as  _STBD_ \- Soon To Be Dead - guy reached forward and grabbed  _his Stiles'_ hand pulling him away from his former dance partner and into his -  _STBD -_  own arms.

Isaac growled. His teeth ached as the canines grew.

"Keep it together." Ethan whispered - enjoying the show.

 _STBD_ purred softly into the  _his Stiles'_ ear.  _STBD_  licked the shell and smirked as  _His Stiles_ collapsed against him with a small mewl.  _STBD_  slender hands gripped  _His Stiles'_  narrowed hips while pulling  _His Stiles_ closer.

Isaac's shoulders hunched forward.  _STBD_ was going to die - now.  _His Stiles. The boy is mine!_ The animal within him pushed to the edge.  _His Mate._ His ears tweaked as he listened to Stiles.

"Name's Stiles," His voice was smooth and honeyed. He breathed out with a smirk as the other shook with a slight tremor. He was having fun. But the rational side of his brain was under the distinct impression he was being watched. He pushed back against the guy behind him.  _Not as big as Isaac._

 _STBD_ chuckled, "How about you come home with me for a friend's birthday present?"  _STBD_  licked his lips and grinded harder against the  _clearly_  teenaged boy.

Stiles moaned once more picturing Isaac. It would be so much hotter if it was Isaac. He glanced up with hooded eyes at the man behind him -  _Eh, not even a little hot. Damn._ "I don't like girls." He pointed out before smirking devilishly. "You want me as a birthday present?" He pushed his ass back against the other's forming hard on. Shamelessly he began to grind against him.

This was Isaac's fault. Stiles was going to have his fun.

Isaac roared - deafened out by the music. He shot forward and ripped Stiles away from the  _STBD._ "Leave," he hissed. His blue eyes glittered dangerously.

Stiles fell ward, tumbling against a hard chest. A chest he knew very,  _very_  well. He smiled softly, heart fluttering, as he tucked himself against the other's hard body.

Isaac's anger eased as he felt the small cuddle against him. His mate was his. Isaac focused on the man in front of them. "Why are you still here? He clearly isn't going home with you." He snapped, canines still lengthened.

Stiles cooed softly while wrapping his arms around Isaac's waist. "You came?"

"What do you think you were doing" Isaac snapped. "You are clearly drunk."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm not that drunk." He heaved a small sigh and shook his head. "I'm having fun." He detached himself from his mate. "You're the one who had to study, not me."

Isaac groaned. "Really?"

"What?" Stiles blinked. "I wanted a good fuck - but you had to go play house."

Isaac froze.

Stiles groaned, cheeks heating up.  _Way to go dip-shit._  He whirled around and surged forward.

Isaac grabbed Stiles before he could get far.

"Hey!" Stiles squeaked. "Where are we going?"

Dark glittering eyes greeted him.

A shiver crawled up Stiles' spine at the tingle induce look he received. His knees turned to jello and his mind began to shut down. Blood traveled south. His mouth dried out - the sudden urge to suck on something becoming to strong.

Isaac groaned at the wave of arousal that hit him. Stiles smell delicious. He took a deep breath as he reached outside. He spun around and yanked Stiles against him. "I can't believe you would dance with  _that._ " The human wasn't worth recognition.

Stiles chuckled and wrapped his arms around Isaac's neck - shamelessly using the other to rut against. "Really?"

"Did you have to come dancing?" Isaac growled while letting his hands slide down to cup Stiles' firm bubble butt before lifting. He smirked as the younger tightly wrapped his legs around Isaac's waist. "With  _that_?"

Stiles snorted and rolled his hips. "Is that really what you want to think about?" A smirk adorned his bow shaped lips as the curly-haired blonde reacted the way he wanted.

Isaac groaned. He pushed himself forward and squished Stiles in between him and the Camaro. His head lowered to his mate's neck. His supple lips separated as his tongue peaked out. "Should I fuck you against the car? Or make you wait as punishment for dancing with him?"

Stiles arched in sensitivity - giving the wolf more room. A whimper fell from his lips. He'd always been one for dirty talk. Dammit, the other knew it too!

Isaac's teeth grazed against Stiles' ivory colored skin littered with tiny - adorable - moles. He nipped softly before biting harshly.

Stiles yelped and arched. His arms and legs tightened around the elder reflexively.

"Well?" Isaac asked, continuing his ministrations as he waited for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Note || Part Two

* * *

"Well?" Isaac asked, continuing his ministrations as he waited for an answer.

. . .

Stiles stilled. A soft mewl fell from his lips. Isaac was going to be his down fall. The taller was honing in on his exhibitionist side - that was a very bad thing. Very bad. Stiles hummed against Isaac's adams-apple. "We could." He licked a colomn up the side of Isaac's neck. "But I'm not a quiet one." He smirked and nipped softly. "They will hear me." He moaned for show. "Do you want that? Do you want them to see me?" He blew out a breath. "Back arched, head thrown back, mouth open as you pound into me?"

Isaac shuddered. Fuck! He'd forgotten Stiles excelled in Journalism.

"To hear me?" Stiles moaned louder. "Isaac, Isaac, Isaac," he muttered over and over while arching against the taller. "Please Isaac, _please_." he groaned before nipping at the red spot on Isaac's neck. "Harder Isaac, _harder_." Stiles smirked. "Do you want that Isaac?"

That was a good question.

A  _very_  good question.

Why were they still here?

He blew out a breath against Stiles's sensitive ear. "Shall we?"

Stiles smirked and pushed away. "Let's go."

Isaac chuckled. "Eager?"

Stiles smirked and licked his lips while giving the elder a once over - from up close. He eye fucked the elder from afar on a regular bases. But up close was a whole new treat. His dark doe eyes lingered on the other''s bulge. "I could say the same about you."

Isaac followed Stiles's gaze. A light blush stained his cheeks. "And you're just the person to fix it." He grinned wickedly. "But not here." Isaac growled out. He wasn't willing to share. He was the only one who got to see Stiles at his weakest, most pleasured state.

Stiles bit his lower lip as he felt Isaac's hardness against his own. He groaned lowly in his ear. "Let's go to my place." He growled playfully and bit down on Isaac's neck - the taller went crazy every time. He chuckled and laved at the spot. "Dad's not home." Stiles smirked against Isaac's neck.

"No, we are going to mine. Derek helped me rent the loft next to his." He replied. His biceps flexed as he shifted the younger. As the hazy lust began to clear slightly - Isaac frowned. "You ready?" Isaac groaned. He pushed himself forward and squished Stiles in between him and his car. His head lowered to the younger's neck. His plump lips separated as his tongue peaked out. His patience was dissipating.

Stiles arched in sensitivity - giving the elder more room.

Isaac's teeth grazed over Stiles's ivory colored skin once more. He was addicted to the taste and texture. He nipped softly before biting.

Stiles yelped and arched. His arms tightened around the elder reflexively. His legs dangling by his sides.

Isaac bit down harshly. He grunted and rutted against Stiles's lower region. He pulled back slightly and let his tongue lav at the bite - soothing it ever so slightly. Isaac pulled back even more and blew cold air over it.

Stiles groaned softly and let Isaac hold him up. His neck throbbed. Ached. A good ache. His legs jell-o'd again.

"You wanna let go?" Isaac smirked. He let his nose run gently over the goosebump ridden skin. "Or should we do it right here. Right now." He grinded roughly against Stiles.

Dam him! He was calling to Stiles' inner exhibitionist - this was bad! Stiles mewled and dragged his nails across Isaac's broad shoulders. " _Don't_  tempt me." Oh, he wanted to. Right here. Right now.

Isaac grunted.  _Damn minx! Who's teasing who?_

Stiles smirked. "let's go."

Isaac nodded and unwillingly released the younger. He held the car door open and bowed slightly. "Your carriage . . ."

Stiles's eyes widened. He blinked - frozen.

Isaac frowned and glanced up at the other. He stood straight up slowly. "What?"

"I love when you treat me like I'm the most important person to you." Stiles whispered - doing his best to will the blush away. He couldn't lie, Isaac would know.

Isaac smiled softly. He placed his hand on the other's shoulder. He squeezed it lightly before trailing it down his arm. His fingers wrapped around Stiles's hand and pulled it to his lips. He placed a kiss on top. "That's because you are, Princess." He winked and jerked his head towards the open door. "Get in."

Stiles blushed.

Isaac chuckled as he walked around to his side of the car. The little minx was full of surprises. He slid into the buttery leather seat and smiled. "You ready, princess?"

"Are you going to continue calling me princess?" Stiles questioned with an arched brow.

Isaac smirked. "Maybe."

Stiles told him the directions and sat back. He glanced at the other. Stiles bit his lower lip to keep from laughing as he snacked his hand over to rest on the elder's middle thigh. "Still?"

"What'cha doing princess?" Isaac ruffed out - doing his best to keep focused.

Stiles raised the hand. "Seeing if you have any other nicknames." He slowly dragged his nails from the inside of Isaac's right thigh to the top of his legs. He smirked as he felt the muscle constrict under his hand. He chuckled as the leg opened wider - giving him more room.

Isaac's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He was a dangerous one. "Minx?"

He flattened his hand on Isaac's leg and slid it back towards his inner thigh. Stiles inched it upwards. "Nah, try again."

Isaac licked his lips. He chuckled. "But I like princess."

The doe eyed boy smirked. His hand ghosted over the raging hard on. He let his hand hover over the elder's clothed cock.

Isaac groaned as he could feel the others heat. It was delicious. He bit his lower lip. Damn! He should have known better than to tease him. "Princess or Kitten." He gruffed out. A shiver coursed through him as the younger's finger gently ran over his  _problem._  Damn tease!

Stiles purred and leaned over the arm rest. His lips hovered behind Isaac's ear as he pressed down.  _Kitten._  That was a new nickname. He'd never been called that before. He smirked in satisfaction as the elder groaned in appreciation.

_Finally!_

"Kitten?" He licked Isaac's jaw before purring against his ear. He liked Kitten.

Isaac's eyes widened as he swerved.

Stiles chuckled softly. "Don't crash Derek's car." His breath fanned over the other's heated skin. Goosebumps rose. He squeezed the twitching organ under his hand. Stroking and caressing it teasingly as he bit down on the shell of Isaac's ear. Stiles mewled softly. "Oh~ You are so  _big_."

Isaac smirked.

_Yeah_ , he was.

"Play nice Kitty." He taunted. Isaac's voice was rough and ridden with lust. His dark eyes glittered, gold seeping in every few seconds as Isaac's emotions jumped.

Stiles chuckled softly. "And if Kitty doesn't wanna play nice?" He hummed in question and let his nose trace the elder's defined jaw.

Isaac groaned and gripped the steering wheel. He did his best to keep his eyes open as the other pressed down on him. _Damn tease!_  "Then Master is going to have to punish you."

Stiles smirked.  _Good answer._  "Master~" Stiles purred.

Isaac's eyes dilated.  _Oh_ , he liked being called master.  _Really_ liked it. "We're here." He coughed lightly and shook his head. Doing his best to clear the hazy lust that covered him. "I like you calling me that." His voice, husky and dark. "Remember, you asked me to fuck you."

Stiles smirked and easily detached himself from the other. He smirked. A deep lustful desire filled his orbs.

"Follow me." Isaac smirked wickedly. Tonight was going to be fun. Stiles hadn't been over to Isaac's new loft.

Aka . . . Stiles didn't realize how many  _kinks_  his werewolf boyfriend had.

However, He was about to find out.

. . .

The hallway was quiet as Isaac laced his fingers with Stiles's. He led him towards his apartment styled loft. He released Stiles's hand as they stood in front of his deep blue door with a silver 205 painted on it. "I know it's not that uppity . . . But Its cozy." Isaac murmured cutely while digging for his keys, a light blush marred his cheeks.

Stiles eyed the taller's backside while Isaac unlocked the door.

Isaac smiled timidly and held the door open.

Stiles smiled reassuringly and stepped inside. "I bet it perfect. And if not, Stiles will add some Styles to it." he winked cutely.

"I hope so, nothing smells like you." Isaac chuckled as the short bobbed his head and ducked inside. "You are my anchor - my mate, I want you  _everywhere_." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Stiles to let out a loud laugh.

It was quaint. Cozy and simple, yet lavish.

"It is cozy." Stiles spoke softly. He twisted back around to face Isaac. His dark eyes smoldered with lust and need. "Bedroom?"

Isaac gulped. "I need to use the restroom . . ." He wiggled his wrist. "Last door on the." He smirked.

Stiles chuckled. "I'll look around?"

Stiles nodded. "Sure."

. . .

He let out a breath and stepped into the half bath located next to the kitchen. Isaac let out a breath.  _Here goes nothing . . ._  He chewed on his lower lip. This was going to go one of two ways. One of those ways offered the best sex of his life. The other way offered a lifetime of being alone while looking at his mate from afar. Isaac stared at himself in the mirror once more.

5 minutes had passed.

Isaac's lips pursed.  _I'll give him a few more minutes. Stiles seems to catch on pretty quick . . ._  He heaved another sigh and walked to the small long narrow cabinet to his left - across from the toilet.

That cabinet squeaked softly as it opened.

Isaac pulled out his items before removing his shirt. Minutes later he stood in front of the mirror. The black jeans road low enough to see the 'V' that was visible below his taut stomach. A leather collar with an attached leash in the front adorned his neck.

Isaac had kinks. Many kinks.

Collars.

They were a major fetish. He loved wearing collars. And he  _badly_  wanted to see Stiles in one. But for now Isaac would settle on him wearing it.

The leather collar was an inch thick that buckled at the back. In the middle of the collar was a thin silver chain. At the bottom of the collar - directly in the center - at the from was a little lip of leather that curled under - making a loop - which held a dog tag. A smirk covered his lips as he looked at the little metallic silver circle shaped tag that hung from the thick leather collar. "Stiles" had been engraved in large silverish-gray letters.

He grabbed the blindfold and ball gag while turning towards the door.  _Show time._

. . .

Stiles let out a puff of air as his eyes glanced over the living room. He took a couple steps to the right and wound up in the kitchen. His brows knitted together.  _It doesn't look lived in._  He moved towards the kitchen and opened the fridge.  _Not much food._ Stiles would fix that. He pulled out to bottles of beer.

Popping the top on one he took a swing. Leaving the other unopened on the counter. Isaac would get the gesture. Besides, it seemed like his wolf needed a little relaxation.

Stiles moved forward, keeping the bottle in his hand, taking sips every now and then. He wanted a buzz, yes. But he didn't want to be drunk for this. No, no indeed.

He opened the first door on the right as he made the way down a little hallway.  _Guest bedroom._ It was plain and simple - no flair, nothing.

Stiles moved on. His brows furrowed in confusion. There was no way this was Isaac's apartment. No wonder Isaac wanted Stiles every where - this place was bland while Stiles had to much . . . flair. They would definitely be making some changes.

He moved on to the next room.

A guest bathroom.

Stiles's lips pursed in thought. Brows knitted together in confusion. Their was no life in this apartment.

Stiles stood in front of the second third door. It was a lone door down the short hallway. The other two doors had been on the other side. Which meant this was Isaac's bedroom - the master bed and bath. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

Stiles's jaw dropped. He stood frozen. Holy hell. He gulped. His doe eyes wide. Stiles' puppy had some serious kinks.

There was a large four post bed with chains linked to cuffs - hanging from each post. The bed set was a deep cherry wood frame. The bed spread was a deep bluish grey. Dark slate grey silk sheets - on further inspection.

The walls were a soft pale grey - silverish under certain lights. The walls - for the most part -were covered in black metal grids with black hooks hanging from them.

There were two long rectangular tables. Each table held boxes and trays on them.

On the floor were other individual boxes.

What was placed on these grids?

What was in these boxes on the table?

By the table?

Toys.

Vibrators.

Bullets.

Vibrating Underwear?

Mini Vibes.

Finger Vibes.

Anal Vibes.

Skin Feel Vibrators.

Satin Vibrators.

Realist Feeling Vibrators.

Lubricants.

Cooling Lubricants.

Warming Lubricants.

Edible Lubricants

Cuffs.

Restraints.

Cock Rings.

Whips.

Chain Ball Whip.

Feather Tickler Whip.

Rubber Whip.

Nipple Clamps.

Vibrating Nipple Clamps.

Nipple Suckers.

Butt Plugs.

Anal Beads.

Realist Cocks.

Japanese Silk Rope.

Sex Stool Box.

Bondage Bed Box.

Inflatable Lover-Lounge Box.

Sex Swing Box.

_Fucking Hell . . . What Did I just step Into?_  Stiles eyes widened as he stared at the room. His cock twitched. HWhen he had told Isaac he wanted to be fucked . . . He knew the taller would, but he hadn't realized what type of monster he was unleashing.


	3. Chapter 3

Note || Part Three

* * *

 _Fucking Hell . . . What Did I just step Into?_  Stiles eyes widened as he stared at the room. His cock twitched. When he had told Isaac he wanted to be fucked . . . He knew the taller would, but he hadn't realized what type of monster he was unleashing.

. . .

Isaac bit his lip. His arms hugged himself. Insecurity filled him. He wasn't entirely sure if Stiles was ready for this. Isaac had learned - at the age of 14, since he locked himself in his room when his father was home - he had many kinks.  _Fetishes_. As some people called them. Isaac was one of those who had bottom-like tendencies, however, in the bedroom Isaac was a topper.

A fact that Stiles loved. It's true, he'd told Isaac many times.

Isaac tugged at the thick leather collar around his neck.

Stiles had a fetish for collars - collars on Isaac, that is.

Isaac's hands clenched around the silk royal blue blindfold and the black - yet breathable - ball gag. His lips had been glossed lightly,he licked them when nervous - a habit Isaac was pretty sure he'd gotten from his mate.

He was ready to make Stiles the prey.

Isaac heaved another sigh and stepped out of the bathroom. He walked slowly. Goosebumps rising on his skin as the cold air hugged him. A slow smirk slid across his lips, it didn't matter - Isaac wouldn't be cold for much longer. Isaac moved with nimble steps towards the room he knew Stiles had found.

"Sty . . ." Isaac questioned as he leaned against the wall. His arms cross over his chest. A slow smirk spreading across his supple lips at the scent of arousal seeping off Stiles.

Stiles turned, his dark brown orbs smoldering. They darkened further as they read the one words on Isaac's collar.  _Stiles'_. The geeky male smiled slowly, a feral, possessive smile. "I like the collar baby."

Isaac swallowed before smirking. "Well . . . Kitten, do you like my surprise?"

A shiver ran up Stiles' spine at the deep lust ridden timber of Isaac's voice.

"You think your body can handle this?" He arched an eyebrow and waited. A chuckle slipped through his lips at the spike in Stiles' arousal. Isaac smirked. He moved forward, stopping a few steps away from Stiles.

Stiles reached forward, letting his slender fingers run over his name which had been engraved on the collar. "I  _really_  like this." He licked his lips before chuckling. "I want you to wear this all the time." A possessive edge filling his voice. "I want them to all know who you belong to." Stiles' dark eyes glazed over as he studied the collar. His supple lips pulled back in a devious smirk.

Isaac chuckled. "Come Kitty," he crooked a finger at the shorter and waited.

Stiles blushed softly but edge closer. He blinked, lashes brushing his cheeks.

"I love your eyes," Isaac murmured softly. His index finger moved upward, running softly under the edge of one eye. "What do you think of the room Kitty?"

Isaac's nose tilted upward as he breathed in. The spike in arousal was intoxicating. His eyes turned glassy,  _simply alluring._  A shiver coursed down Isaac's spine. Stiles' scent was becoming a drug. A very erotic, heart stopping, blood pumping, sexually teasing drug. A drug that would course through his veins, thrum through his heart. A drug that would light his skin on fire. A drug that would dehydrate and refresh him all at the same time. A drug he would crave until forever.

Stiles whined softly before nuzzling the side of Isaac's neck. It was a werewolf thing that Isaac liked. "Isaac," he moaned softly. Hadn't Isaac promised to fuck him. Where was his fucking? It had been a while since there last  _sexy time_  as Stiles liked to call it. Stiles stared at the elder. His doe eyes silently pleading with Isaac to do the one thing he'd promised to do. Dominate him. Dominate the hell out of him.

"Take your clothes off now." He growled out, his wolf side dominating.

Stile shivered and quickly did as told. His arms wrapped around his midsection - "Kind of chilly in here." He laughed nervously. "You'll keep me warm won't you big guy." He winked, laughing at the eye roll Isaac gave him.

Isaac's head cocked to the side. He smirked. "Get on the bed." He walked forward - stalking his prey. He licked his lip before letting his lips pull back while biting at the air. Isaac could have fun with a submissive. A  _real_  submissive. However, Stiles was his mate above all.

Stiles continued to smirk as he backed up. His legs hit the bed. Stiles bounced as he fell backwards.

"Up." Isaac instructed.

Stiles stared at the man standing beside the bed. He shimmied backwards using his elbows as levers. His pupils dilated as he waited.

Isaac chuckled quietly. His little kitten  _loved_  being dominated. "Wrist." He hummed in approval as the wrist was quickly presented to him. He attached the wrist to the restraint cuff at the right corner post of the bed. Isaac leaned over Stiles and the bed - after climbing onto it - and repeated the process with the other wrist.

Stiles' dark eyes were lurking with lust as they stared at Isaac. "Does my body please you  _master_?"

Isaac's cock twitched from his jean clad cage. "It's passable." His dark eyes continued to rove over the sensitive skin appraisingly.

Stiles held back a snort and smirked. They both knew the elder was lying. Stiles eyed the two items Isaac had carried in with him. His eyes lingering on the ball gag. Stiles had been told - on many occasions - that he was loud . . . but Isaac wouldn't really use that, would he?

Isaac smirked while looking down at the doe-eyed boy. "If you're good - no gag." He fingered the blind-fold while motioning for Stiles to lift his head. "This time."

Stiles nodded and lifted his head for Isaac to slip the blind fold on. He breathed in slowly and quickly adjusted to the darkness. His other senses going into overdrive. Stiles shifted side to side - ears straining to locate the elder.

Isaac drummed his fingers against his lower supple lip as he looked at the items hanging from the grids on the walls. His dark eyes flitted over the table.  _I'll go easy . . . see how far he's willing to let me go._  Isaac hummed softly. "Do you want a safe word?" He glanced shiftily over at his mate.

Now, Isaac would never hurt Stiles. He wouldn't be able to bare it if he did. But that didn't mean he didn't want to be careful.

Stiles' lips pursed.  _Safe word?_  He'd never truly thought about having one. Stiles bit his lower lip in thought.  _Safe word?_  "How about I just howl?"

Isaac smirked. "Really?" He shook his head, blonde curls swaying at the motion. His lips twitched holding back a laugh. "I don't know if I'll be able to tell the difference between your sweet moaning and you calling it quits."

Stiles blushed,  _true_. "How about - moon?" He chuckled. "Seems fitting." Stiles pursed his lips before nodding. That was his safe word and he was sticking to it. His eyes were closed. Stiles continued to keep his breathing steady. He bit his lower lip. "Your voice is sexy." He whispered out breathlessly.

Isaac hummed in appreciation. His lips pursed as he continued to search. He chuckled.  _I'm really OCD._

Stiles's high cheeks tinted a scarlet red.  _What is he thinking?_

Isaac stared at the boxes that had been labeled and sorted according to size, color, and use.  _Very OCD._

 _Vibrator with Wireless Remote_  
Satin Skin Feel  
Color: Pink, Purple, Blue  
4in - 6in - length

However, in the long run. It was easier to have everything set out according to certain standards. It would be much more helpful in distinguishing what Stiles liked and disliked. So in the end, it was all for his mate. Yeah, and Isaac was going to stick to that answer until the day he died.

Isaac smirked like an evil child on Christmas Morning - knowing full well, no matter how  _bad_  he was; he'd still get his presents. His slender fingers nimbly moved through the box. He picked up a 6in x1in silky feeling pink vibe.

To the left of the box was another small long rectangular box. The remote had been neatly placed out on top of the velvet bottom of the box. Underneath each remote was a little card with the name and picture of the toy it belonged with.

_Really OCD._

Isaac's orbs flickered over the remotes. Seconds later he picked up a small pick remote. He pressed the tiny little button on the side and smirked as the tiny red light on the remote lit up and the vibrator started to vibe.  _10 functions and speeds._  Isaac clicked it off and continued his search.

Isaac's lips pursed. He continued looking at the times placed on the table. He came to a stop in front of the last box on the table.  _Lubricant . . . Ooh . . . Cooling peppermint._ Isaac smirked deviously.

Stiles bit his lower lip and rubbed his thighs together. He needed friction. Thinking about what Isaac was going to do to him had gotten him hot. Wearing the blindfold - where his imagination could go wild - had made things considerably hotter.

Isaac sniffed the air before glancing at his mate. "Someone's hard." He didn't even have to look at his lover to know the truth.

Stiles's cock twitched against his quivering stomach. He rubbed his thighs together. Stiles seriously needed some friction.

"Do you want master to help your little friend out?" Isaac purred.

Stiles nodded. He whimpered softly. " _Please master_." he begged.

Isaac growled and moved towards the bed. He set his items on the bed. He placed his hands on either side of Stiles's slender - hairless; it had started out as a dare, but somewhere along the way it had turned Isaac on and ended with Stiles being fucked senseless - hence, Stiles kept them hairless - legs and crawled upward. He chuckled as Stiles willing - easily - opened his legs.

Stiles jolted slightly as Isaac's fingers came in contact with his sizzling skin. He mewled softly and thrusted his hips upward, slightly asking for more. He wanted some damn friction!

Isaac smirked and drew light lazy circles over Stiles's quivering hip bones. He traced an outline around Stiles' jerking cock in cruel, personal pleasure.

Goosebumps rose on Stiles's skin as the cold air hugged him. "Isaac!"

"Let's see what Kitty has to offer." Isaac's deep baritone purred out. His hands flattened against Stiles' side. He dragged his nails roughly over the creamy skin. He paused to pass his thumbs over Stiles' hip bones - it was a kink that belonged to Stiles, Isaac had been all to eager to oblige. Isaac's hands trailed over the top of Stiles' thighs. He chuckled as they opened easily once more.

Stiles' eyes rolled in the back of his head at the feel of Isaac's smooth yet calloused fingers on his sensitive skin.

Isaac drew lazy circles on the inner most parts of Stiles' sensitive thighs. "Very good." he purred. "Good Kitty."

Stiles whined and squirmed as Isaac's touch left him. He didn't like that. Where was the other going?

Isaac tutted softly while grabbing the vibrator and lubricant. "No need to whine." He was taunting. They both knew it.

Stiles' ears tweaked slightly as he heard a lid being popped open. A smirk slid onto his lips as peppermint filled his sense of smell.  _Good choice Isaac. Very good choice._

Isaac leaned over the mostly oblivious geek. His hot breath fanned over the span of Stiles' left upper thigh and hip. He lathered the toy with the water based lube. He shifted lower, his dark puppy eyes staring at the twitching pert hole. Isaac smirked, he loved Stiles' excitement.

Stiles shouted and arched off the bed.  _Cold! Cold! Cold!_  His knees tightened from their bent positions, toes curling. He hissed out a breath as the delicious pain filled him.

Isaac smirked and pulled the toy out before shoving it back in. He chuckled as he hit the boy's prostate once more. He loved making the shorter a writhing mess of pleasure - it was when he looked most beautiful.

Stiles arched off the bed once more. His face scrunched as a pain filled moan fell from his lips. He yanked on the cuffs around his wrists. It was times like these that he hated being cuffed.

Isaac slid the toy out and shoved it back in. Leaving it in, pressed against a very sensitive bundle.

Stiles frowned as Isaac stopped. A pout marred his lips - Isaac's weight had left the bed. Stiles squirmed as the toy rubbed against his prostate. "Isaac?" He questioned. A soft fearfulness laced his husky voice. Where was his puppy? He wouldn't really leave him like this . . . would he? Yeah, he had danced with another guy - guy's scent probably still  _scent-able_  with Isaac's werewolf senses. But his lover wouldn't just leave him like this . . .? Stiles bit his lower lip.  _Fuck._

"Don't worry my pet. I'm just looking for some other toys." Isaac murmured as he sniffed the air, smelling the other's unease.

Stiles relaxed, only to squirm seconds later. The damned toy was still rubbing against his prostate.

Isaac's cheeks puffed in thought as he moved back towards the table.  _Cock rings . . ._ He grinned. Isaac picked up the purple rubber cock ring and walked back towards the bed. He grabbed the lube and popped the top once more. He squirted some onto his hand.

Stiles squirmed and kept his legs splayed open as Isaac kneeled between them once more. He bit his lower lip. A shiver coursed through him as he felt Isaac's heat around his clenching hole.

Isaac circled Stiles' hole slowly. He smirked as it twitched beneath his finger. He slid his index finger through the small retrieval cord hooked to the bottom of the toy. He teased him - pulling on it slightly.

Stiles groaned.

As he pulled the toy out and shoved it back in, Isaac gripped Stiles's hard on with his lubed hand.

Stiles arched off the bed at the dual sensations. He shivered as his heated member was met with the cooling peppermint lubricant. Stiles mewled and swiveled his hips - thrusting into Isaac's hand while pushing the toy deeper inside of him.

Isaac smirked. He slowed the movement of his hands, letting his thumb rub over the sensitive head. Isaac shoved the toy back in - resting it against Stiles' prostate. He removed his hand from Stiles's cock and reached for the cock ring. With agonizingly slow movements, Isaac stretched the ring and slid it done, letting it rest at the base of other's cock. The ring tightened on its own accord - restricted blood flow.

Stiles growled. He hated cock rings. Why did he even have them? All they did was give you the best, cruelest, dry orgasm in the world.  _Oh . . . That's why . . ._ He whined as he felt Isaac remove himself from the bed once more.

Isaac's brown orbs glazed over with lust as he stared at the geek on the bed. His stroked the plastic remote between his fingers. A smirk splayed over his plump lips. He looked down at the remote and decided his course of action. Without a second thought . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Red || Until Next Time Lovelies
> 
> PS || Thought I'd Let You Sweat It Out *smooches* | I hope everything was good, if there was any issues with this chapter let me know!!  
> Hope you EnJOYed


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Little Red
> 
> Again . . . This is the end.
> 
> EnJOY

Note || Part Four

* * *

Isaac's brown orbs glazed over with lust as he stared at the geek on the bed. His stroked the plastic remote between his fingers. A smirk splayed over his plump lips. He looked down at the remote and decided his course of action. Without a second thought

. . .

Without a second thought he turned the vibe on and set it to full speed.

Stiles cried out. He arched off the bed - shoving the toy deeper inside of him at the same time. His cock stood at full attention as his prostate was abused. He continued to arch, driving the toy directly against his prostate every time.

Isaac turned back towards the grids on the wall. He smirked as he picked up a feather tickler on one end with a whip on the other.  _This could be useful._  Isaac looked at the table of to the side.  _I'm actually glad I got it now._

Stiles writhed on the bed. A low whine escaped his lips at the distant abuse. Yes, he'd asked for it. But he'd mainly wanted Isaac not some damn toy! Not that he was complaining. Cause, Stiles wasn't. He was the farthest from complaining as he'd ever been in his entire life. And that was pretty far.

Isaac picked the remote up off the bed and set it to pulse. He'd found out a long time ago that Stiles had a thing for the way his heart would beat. So why not see if the same beat went for toys? Perfectly logical.

Stiles jolted every time the vibe buzzed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Sweet Doggie Style! he'd been a complete idiot not to realize that Isaac would catch onto his fascination of pulses.

Isaac twirled the tickler whip in his hand. A slow smirk curved his supple lips upward as he watched the lanky male arch once more. So willing. He chuckled softly and moved forward.

Stiles shivered as a feather ran across the underside of his arm. He threw his head back and moaned. A tremor wormed up his spine, tingling through every bone. His skin flushed, gleaming from the work-out his body was receiving. Stiles whimpered. They hadn't even truly started yet.

Isaac smirked and trailed it down Stiles' side. He chuckled as the younger giggled through a moan and pulled away from the feather. He leaned forward and let the feather drag over Stiles' quivering stomach. Isaac twisted the object around and let the whip land harshly against Stiles' stomach.

Stiles whimpered around a yelp at the  _hot_ change in affection. Though continued to moan as his prostate was abused.

Isaac repeated the process, changing tactics, whipping the smooth thighs before soothing them with the feather. Again, he whipped Stiles' tight and round - like little ball bearings - nipples before teasing them with the feather. He bent down and let his hot, moist breath ghost over the sensitive nipples.

Stiles arched at the rippling shock of pleasure that coursed through him. His lower lip quivered. He should have never told Isaac how bad he wanted to get laid.

He placed the whip on the bed. Isaac stared at his mate's face, twisted with pleasure, as he raked his blunt nails over the tight, hard nubs. He chuckled as Stiles mewled and begged for more. He pinched and pulled. "Goody boy," he cooed, loving the other's reactions. Isaac smirked and grabbed the whip once more. Running the feather end over Stiles' twitched cock, Isaac whispered in the younger's ear. "Cum."

Stiles cried out - eyes rolling back in his head - as a dry orgasm coursed threw him. His body jolted with the pulses of the vibrator as it buzzed against his prostate without care. His cock hardened further. Stiles' chest heaved with each passing second. His body was flushed and glistening with a sheen of sweat. "Please." He gasped out in a whine. His body and cock spazzing with each pulsing buzz.

Isaac stared down at the boy, smirking. He was beautiful. But he was a goddess when climaxing. The way his supple lips parted in that lust ridden moan. How his nose scrunched ever so slightly in pleasure. Muscles pulled taut under milky skin littered with moles. Perfect. Stiles was perfect to Isaac.

"Please!" Stiles begged as he arched off the bed. He wanted a release. An  _actual_  release not a dry one. 

Isaac chuckled and swiped the dark locked drenched with sweat away from the younger's doe eyes. "Is that how a slave asks his master?"

Stiles moaned. "Please master . . . Please. Fuck me master. Fuck me good and hard." He rubbed his thighs together. Stiles squealed out a moan as the angle of the vibe changed. "Put that supernatural stamina to use!" His breathing hitched. "Please . . . I don't want to walk for a week. Fuck me!"

Isaac smirked in satisfaction. He removed his boxers. He stood there in all of his glory. A soft moan fell from his lips - eyes slowly closing - as he lubed himself up with the cooling lubricant.

Stiles eyed the elder's cock hungrily. He wanted it. And he wanted it now. But those damn cuffs were going to make it impossible. His fingers itched. Stiles wanted to touch the other.

Isaac removed the toy after releasing the two hand cuffs. He knew his mate. Isaac could read Stiles so easily. He could see it in his lover's eyes, just how bad Stiles wanted his hands all over him. And Isaac being, well, Isaac - why would he deny himself such pleasure? He smirked while hovering over the spazzing boy.

Stiles purred and wrapped his arm around Isaac's broad shoulders. "Please," he begged softly in the elder's ear. "Now master, now."

Isaac slid in with ease.

Stiles moaned and arched against the elder, holding him tightly.

Isaac pulled out and pushed in once more. His head dropped to Stiles' shoulder at the blinding heat that surrounded him. He pounded into the younger faster. His hands slid down Stiles' sides, squeezing the hip bones for a moment before curving under the other's ass. He smirked while hiking the smaller up - changing angles. Isaac's hands moved lower, tightening around Stiles' thighs while pulling the up and his waist.

Stiles arched eagerly, while his hands fisted into the dark silk sheets under him. He screamed out as Isaac abused his prostate. His hand slid down the other's chest, slipping between them.

Isaac quickly captured his hands, moving, he held Stiles' wrists in a vice grip above their heads. "No touching," he growled out. "You cum when I  _tell_ you too."

Stiles whimpered but left his hands above his head, while the werewolf traveled down his body. He squirmed in pleasure and bucked his hips in time with Isaac's. "Close~"

"Not yet," Isaac threatened as his hands ghosted Stiles' hips. His hand slipped between them and yanked the ring off of the younger. Isaac squeezed his mate's thighs while hooking the younger's legs into the crook of his elbows - creating a new angle.

Stiles' hands curled into little fists as pleasure filled him. His orgasm was there. Right _there_. And he wanted it. Oh, badly wanted it, but he couldn't, wouldn't, until he was told. "Please master," he moaned out sensually.  _Begged_.

Isaac's head dropped back against the crook of Stiles' shoulder. He moaned softly, his thrusts becoming erratic. "Cum."

Stiles' eyes rolled back as Isaac's deep authoritative voice swept over him. He arched against the man above him, his muscles tightened. His cum splattered over their stomachs.

The wolf groaned at the velvet heat that tightened around him. Like quick silver, his orgasm raced through him, every cell on fire as white heat blinded his eyes, heating his soul.

Stiles whimpered, body spazzing as Isaac's hips jerked, rubbing over his sensitive insides. He went lax, a sated sigh leaving his lips.

Isaac pulled back, resting his upper body on his elbows. His dark blue orbs gazed into melting pots of chocolate. He smirked at how compliant the once feisty ADHD ridden male looked. He lowered his head, lips meeting the other's in a sensual after glow.

Stiles murmured against the supple lips. He lowered his arms and wrapped them around Isaac's shoulders once more.

"Good?" Isaac questioned against Stiles' lips.

Stiles smirked and hummed in reply.

He chuckled and slowly slipped out from in between Stiles' spread legs.

Stiles pouted. "Where are you going?"

Isaac held up a finger. Minutes later he returned with a warm wash cloth.

Stiles laid - open for the world - in complete shock. His brown eyes shimmered softly as he watched Isaac draw closer and begin to clean him.

Isaac smiled softly. "Master wants to make sure his kitty stays clean." He winked at the blushing boy. Once finished, Isaac threw the cloth onto the ground before pulling the younger into his arms and wrapping the blankets around them.

Stiles murmured against the warm, firm chest his cheek was currently resting against. He fought bravely to keep his eyes open, but the warmth surrounding him was making it impossible.

"We can talk in the morning. Master says to sleep." Isaac kissed the side of Stiles' forehead. "Love you."

Stiles gave up and relaxed completely against the elder.  _Love you too, baby . . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> I Hope you did EnJOY this story in its entirety!!! Thank You in advance for any and all Kudos and Comments!!


End file.
